Items
Types of Items Black Hole - Once you use this item, other nearby players will get attracted to it with a great force. This is useful if you want someone to stay still or if you want to slow someone down. Jet Pack - Once you use this item, you will float in midair! Hold the use button if you want it to go higher and release it if you want to make yourself fall. Angel's Wing - Once you use this item you will float just like jet packs, but this one greatly pushes you forward automatically. You can also fly higher if you press jump button while pressing the use items button with a downside that you'll be pushed forward with only little force. Super Jump - Propels you into the air similar to a charged jump, but much higher. It can also be used in mid-air. Teleport - Warps you to a space 3 blocks away. Useful if a wall blocks your way. Speed burst - Speed burst will increase your speed for a while. If you're wearing the Winged Helmet, the speed burst period will increase. Lightning - Shocks all other players on the map. If someone is wearing a Party Hat or has lightning, they'll be totally immune to other player's lightning. Portable Block - Creates a block in front of you. Useful if you want to be protected from laser guns. Functions similar to a crumbling block. Portable Mine - Similar to Portable Block, but will explode once anyone touches it, including the user. Functions similar to a stationary mine. Sword - Short-range attack that can harm players and destroy fragile blocks. Its range is 3 blocks long and 2 blocks high. Even if there is a non-fragile block in front of you, the fragile blocks behind it will still shatter. Laser Gun - Shoots a laser beam in the direction you're facing. Can hurt players and destroy fragile blocks. It can be used three times. Rocket launcher - The weapon of ultimate destruction! It functions similar to the laser gun, but can destroy almost any kind of block and sends opponents flying. The rocket can shoot through multiple players and destroy rows of fragile blocks. However, it only has one shot. Plasma shield - Creates a a forcefield around the user that makes them invincible for a short time. You can't be stunned or lose health can lasers, rockets and mines can still push you around. Special Things you can do ______________________________________________________________________________________________ There are some special things you can do with items Laser Gun/ Rocket Launcher - Able to do a rapid fire if there is an infinite item block set to gun/rocket launcher, you have to stand on a solid block and hold the jump button. (If there is any thing that boosts the speed of jumping, the speed of shooting will increease.) Plasma Shield - Due to having defence againts hurtful blocks, it can push you up when you repeatedly hit an exploding block. Sword - It can boost up your speed greatly, especially when there is a row of item blocks(set to sword of course), you can repeatedly get the item either automatically or jumping and use it quick. Rocket Launcher - Boosts speed like the sword trick described above, but backawrds. Best with a row of blocks that can be activated one after another, like the sword trick. Teleport - If you jump halfway(upwards) and you use a teleport, you will continue the jumping effect. Bugs ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Portable block/mine - If you have no space to build the block, you will be "inside" the block, but you can come out freely. This causes glitches. Speed burst - you might be able to go "squeeze" yourself inside a hole that is 1 block high and have no space to get inside.